The Accident That Changed Our Lives
by CathyPhantom
Summary: When my family and I visit Amity Park and my cousins strange things happen... I don't own DP!
1. Prologue

The accident that changed our lives

Prologue-

Hi I'm Cathy Holmes. Me and my family are going to my cousins for 6 whole weeks. My cousins are Danny and Jazz Fenton. My parents take us to Amity Park every year. So that my parents and their parents can blather on about ghosts and go ghost hunting.

This time is gonna be different! This time I am allowed to bring a friend. Mollie is coming with us. Her parental situation is similar to mine. Ghost related issues!

I can't wait to see Sam and Tucker again. It's been a whole year since the last time I saw them.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival and The Portal

Chapter 1- The arrival and The portal

It was the first day of our visit to my cousin's house in Amity Park when the accident occurred. Our friends were curious, we were curious. But none of us expected this!

* * *

Danny came home from school with Sam and Tucker. Sam was wearing her usual black skirt and purple leggings, black top (with a purple oval in the middle) showing her belly, her black bangles and black combat boots. She also wore purple lipstick, the same colour as her eyes. Tucker, staying faithful to his not-so-inner techno geek, had his PDA in hand and was wearing his yellow long sleeve t-shirt and green combats (that were a little too short) with his brown boots (a similar shade to his skin), purple backpack and black semi circle glasses over his green-grey eyes, topping off his look was the ever present beret! "Yo, Tuck!" I shouted from the top of the stairs where I'd been showing Mollie around.

"Yo, Cath!" Tucker yelled back. I sprinted down, Mollie close behind. I high-fived Sam and Tucker, then hugged Danny, classic show of cousinly affection. Mollie high-fived all 3.

"How was school guys?" I asked. I hid the pleasure of not having to go. Back home school was closed! But like the year before, the last 2 weeks of this holiday we will be attending Casper High.

"Same old," Danny replied. "When did you guys get here?" He asked.

"About 10 minutes after you left for school. Why?" I told him.

"No reason," He said, for some reason I felt as if he was lying. He probably wasn't.

"Hey, eh, Cathy, I thought you weren't allowed to bring a friend on account of...the Fenton's... erm… you know!" Sam said, referring to the fact that the Fentons are Ghost Hunters and up until today I hadn't been able to bring a friend because of that.

"Oh, that. Mollie knows all about the Fentons. In fact her parents are ghost researchers(And are huge Fenton fans!). Ain't that right Mol?" I said, elbowing her shoulder.

"Yeah. I know exactly how it feels to be part of a family of fruit loops. In fact you've got it easy! My parents split up and my Mum is now going out with a ghost hunter," Mollie said. Oh double burn!

"I feel your pain!" Me and Danny said in synchronization. Tucker noticed this, like last year, it creeps him out.

"Guy's are you sure you're not..."

"Telepathic! Sometimes it's hard to tell," we said together. Getting freakier! I think Tucker might lose his mind if we keep this up. Maybe that's a good idea!

"Stop it!" Tucker yelled. "Not that I don't find it fascinating how you two do that. But it's really starting to give me a headache!"

"Sorry Tuck," We said in unison. This got everyone laughing. Even Tucker!

"Danny, are you going to show us that ghost portal that your folks have been working on?" Sam asked, sounding serious

"What ghost portal?" I asked a little confused. I thought the Fentons had given up on that idea when it hadn't worked and just left it...

"Danny, if you mean that hole in the wall in your parents lab, then I suppose we've got a message for you," Mollie said. She's always one step ahead.

"Your parents have gone out taking our parents with them," I said at the same time as Steven, who walked in from the kitchen. "And they have given us permission to go in and out of the lab with whoever we wanted whenever we wanted," Me, Mollie and Steven said together. Weird! We're not usually on the same page!

"Guys this is really making my head hurt," Tucker complained.

"Yeah it is pretty weird. How do you do that?" Sam asked.

The four of us shrugged. We all burst out laughing, again! "What's going on in there?" Jazz shouted from her room. I think we disturbed her studying!

"Nothing!" the six of us shouted, laughing again! At the time this seemed like nothing more than a case of great-minds-think-alike but this theory proved to be, almost, wrong. Only almost!

"So Danny are we gonna show Sam and Tucker the Ghost Portal?" I asked.

"Not right now. How about some video games instead?" Danny asked, he tries to put things off like this when he's anxious.

"Sure," we all said, laughs again.

After about an hour of gaming we all got bored of Tucker asking about the ghost portal. When Danny turned the game console off Tucker asked,

"How about now then, Danny?"

Danny made the mistake of thinking Tucker wasn't talking about he ghost portal, "Now for what?" he asked.

"Showing us the ghost portal, Genius!" Sam said simply. Smiling in that mocking Goth way!

"Oh, that!" Danny said anxiously."Er...Sure..." A wave of courage hit him.

"Yeah, lets go!" Me and Danny said.

"You're doing it again!"Tucker said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" We said.

"That speaking at the same time thing," Sam said.

"Oh!" We said. We hadn't noticed! "Oops!" This time even our facial expressions where the same, freaky! This sent a wave of laughter through the room.

"Lets go," I said, on my own. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny open his mouth as if to speak. How are we doing this?

We walked out of his room, sneaked past Jazz's room, as not to disturb her, and down the stairs. Then we headed for the green door. On said green door, in big orange letters, 'Fenton Works' was painted. "You guys really want to look don't you?" We asked.

"Yes," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Definitely!" Tucker said, almost bouncing with excitement.

"OK," We said hesitantly. Everyone seemed to have got used to me and Danny saying pretty much everything at the same time. Danny opened the door and I flicked the light on. We descended the stairs in pairs, me and Danny first, Tucker and Steven second, and Sam and Mollie last. No apparent reason for this order.

"WOW!" Sam and Tucker said, apparently this is their first time in the lab.

"Welcome to Fenton works!" Danny said.

"May ghosts-" I said.

"Not be too creepy-" Mollie said.

"Or freaky-" Steven said.

"Or give you nightmares-" Danny said.

"And-"

"If-"

"You-"

"Don't-"

"Believe-"

"In-"

"Ghosts-"

"Forget-"

"Everything-"

"That-"

"Has-"

"Just-"

"Been-"

"Said!" Danny, Steven, Me and Mollie said in turn.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Tucker yelled.

"Sorry Tuck," Me and Danny said.

"Well, just you two is better than all four of you. God that gets confusing!" I don't believe I never noticed what a cry baby Tucker is!

"So here you go! The Ghost Portal!" We said.

Sam got an instant picture camera out and snapped a pic of the portal. "This thing is way cool" She said. "Too bad it's not black!"

"It might be cool, but it doesn't work!" We said. Trying to get Sam to go back upstairs before something bad happens. Anxious again!

"OK, now that's gettin' annoyin' again," Tucker said, meaning us speaking at the same time. I almost said 'You know what else is getting annoying?...YOU!' Almost!

"Hey, guys how about you go have a look inside," Sam said grabbing five jumpsuits.

"I'll take a pic." She said tossing the suits over. One to Mollie, one to me, one to Danny, one to Steven and one to Tucker.

"No Sam..." Tucker started. He was cut off as the flash from Sam's camera went off. "I'm not going in!" he said, blinking a few times.

"Oh, Tuck why not?" Sam asked.

"Somehow I get the feeling that if I go in there I will die!" Tucker stated, overreacting! Or just being a wimp! I couldn't tell!


	3. Chapter 2 - What Happened?

Chapter 2-What happened?

"Oh well! You guys will go in, won't you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam," Danny said, awkwardly looking at the portal.

"Oh come on Danny! Who knows what amazing cool things lie on the other side of this portal! I mean its a ghost portal to the Ghost Zone!"

"Well I have always wondered what's on the other side of this thing!" Danny said. "Yeah, Sam OK. I'll go in!"

"If Danny's in then I'm in!" I said.

"Same here," Mollie said.

"Definitely!" Steven said. He had a glint in his eye that said that he would of gone in even if no one else did.

"Hey cool,"Sam said. "Put the suits on then guys!" I took my gloves and shoes off and pulled the suit over the rest of my clothes. The others did too. Tucker appeared to be staring in disbelief at us, when he saw me look at him his gaze flicked to the portal.

"Okay Sam! Lets do this!" We said. Danny, in his white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots, walked up to the portal. I followed, my jumpsuit was black and white the left arm was white and the right arm black; this black followed down in a diagonal line to the middle of my belt and either side of it was white, the hood was white and my right glove was white and my left glove was black, both came to my elbows, my boots were the opposite and came to my knees. Below the belt my suit was white except for a black stripe on each leg.

"Wait! Wait, Wait!" Sam said. She looked at the Jack Fenton stickers that were on all 4 suits. "You can't go around with that on your chests!" She pulled them off. Then placed what looked like a stylized DP symbol on Danny's chest and gave an MP belt buckle too Mollie ,a CP shoulder patch to me and put an SS on Steven's chest (Just because I can have her see into the future, kinda). "Much better!" She said laying her hand over the DP on Danny's chest. They both blushed and Tucker cleared his throat. They blushed deeper.

"Come on guys lets go!" I said impatiently. I heard Tucker and Steven placing bets on how long it'll take them too admit their feelings to each other.

"Fine, Fine!" Danny said as he looked into the portal and walked in. I followed close behind. Mollie, her jumpsuit being black with white stripes and gloves and below the belt, also having black boots (she left her hat on), was a little further behind and right at the back was Steven, his jumpsuit was identical to Danny's (except with green collar, gloves and boots), stood just inside the portal looking at the walls.

"What's it look like in there?" Sam shouted. Her voice was a little echoy.

"So far it looks like a bunch of glowing giant green microchips. Why?" Me and Danny shouted back.

"Really? That's all?" Tucker asked.

"Yes! That's it!" We said calmly but loudly.

Danny tripped over. He put his hand to the wall for support. I tried to warn him not to but...

A soft click was heard. Danny lifted his hand. Underneath was a green button that read 'On'.

"Oh no!" All 6 of us said. Literally as soon as we spoke a light filled the portal. A green light! It hit Danny! He flashed. Skin, bone! Skin, bone! It hit me! The pain! I had never felt pain like that before or since. The only things that stuck out in my mind were life (even on the brink of death), pain(unbearable pain) and... Danny! Danny!?

Screaming! We were all screaming! Sam, tucker, Steven, Mollie, Danny and me! Then all of a sudden everything stopped! Life, death, sight, sound, smell, touch and taste all ceased!

When sense came back to me, I couldn't breathe! I was panting for breath but none came! I heard,no felt, Danny's voice. But it wasn't Danny's voice, it was his mind! What's going on? Danny! I thought.

Yes! Danny replied, it seemed from instinct, I heard him panting next to me. What? How? H-H-How are w-we t-talking w-without s-s-saying anything? He said/thought to me. And why can't I breathe?

I have no idea! I replied. An instinct filled my head. It told me You don't need to breath! As soon as I realised this was true I stopped panting and took a deep, cold, long breath! I could breathe! Danny! I shouted with my mind. Stop breathing! He didn't seem to understand.

What? I'll die! He replied

No, no you won't! You don't need to breathe! I told him. In my mind I felt him realise the truth in my words. A sigh of relief filled my ears. Then a sharp intake of breath took it's place.

We have to find the others! Danny realised. His breathing was creeping towards panting again.

But how? We don't even know where we are! As I thought this I realised it was wrong! Danny are we in the...G-Ghost Z-Zone? I thought stuttered.

I t-think we might be! He thought back. "Let's just find Steven and Mollie!" He said out loud. As he spoke I saw him.

"Danny..." I said as he said "Cathy...". But neither of us finished as an image of ourselves filled our heads. An image of me from Danny's perspective filling mine and an image of Danny from my perspective filled his. We gasped and said "What?" with both our minds and voices.

The colours of our jumpsuits had been reversed. Our hair turned white from black. But we couldn't take in any more details as we saw a green-yellow octagon. Through it we could see Sam and Tucker, their faces strained with pain for the loss of their friends, or so they thought, then we saw something else...

Mollie and Steven appeared a few feet apart, but a lot nearer to the portal than us. We could see that the colour of their hair had changed and the colour of their jumpsuits had inverted too.

Another instinct filled our heads. Fly! It told us. Fly! Fly to your friends! Danny pushed his white gloved hands forward and...flew towards the green-yellow octagon that was the portal. I mimicked him, pushing my black gloved right hand and white gloved left hand forwards and at quite a slow pace flew towards the portal.

Steven disappeared through the portal, then Mollie and then we reached the green-yellow octagon of the portal and went through.

We fell onto the floor of the lab. Sam and Tucker gasped at the white and blue haired teens in front of them. I looked up at them and smiled as did Danny. Then we said " Tucker, Sam." This is when I realised that earlier, and all the other times I've been with Danny, was a premonition-type-thing of this...power. Sam and Tucker gasped again.

"Danny? Is that you?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Danny said confused. Does he not recognise me?

No Danny you have white hair...I looked at him and he looked at me. And green eyes!

What?

"Cathy, Steven, Mollie?" Sam asked. We nodded. For the first time since we had gone into the portal I got a good look at the others. I gasped, Danny gasped, Mollie gasped and Steven gasped. We ran to different reflective surfaces. Danny went to the mirror over the sink and stared at the slightly tanned,green eyed boy with white hair, that stared back, I went to a shiny wall panel and stared at the green eyed girl with white hair, that stared back , Mollie went to a metal work bench and stared at the green eyed girl with blue hair, that stared back, and Steven went to the reflective metal ceiling! He stared at the white flames rising from the head of the red eyed boy that was his reflection! We gasped again! Especially Steven, who looked up (at the flames) then down (at the ground) then up (at the flames) again! Danny passed out and I followed suit!

When I woke I was on a camp bed in Danny's room. Every available surfaces was cluttered with spaceship and rocket models and NASA posters. Even his bed had NASA sheets. One small square of the wall had a Dumpty Humpty poster on it, his favourite band! "Danny?" I said quietly.

Go away... He said in my head. I've had a bad day. I jolted upright, as did Danny. We were dressed in our ordinary clothes now, not those jumpsuits. Mine consisted of black fingerless gloves, a green hat, grey hoodie with green hood and sleeve trimmings, a green belt, grey-blue jeans and pale blue trainers with white souls, laces and rubber toe caps. Danny's were a white t-shirt with red collar, sleeve trimmings and oval on his chest, blue jeans and red trainers with white laces, insoles and rubber toe caps.

I yelped. My backside hit the floor under the bed. Danny had also yelped. I looked at him and screamed!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Ghost Defence Lessons

Chapter 3- The Ghost Defence Lessons

His head was on his bed! He looked like he had just fallen right through his bed. We jumped up as we realised we both had fallen through our beds. What happened to us? We asked in our heads.

Sam, Tucker, Steven and Mollie were the other side of the door. "Cathy, Danny are you guys OK?"

"Yes...no...maybe...we don't know!?" We said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked.

"Exactly what we said," we replied. Danny I'm a little freaked out! How are we doing this? I asked Danny through our mental link.

I have no idea Danny replied. "Guys why are you stood outside?" Danny said out loud.

"No reason," Tucker replied. Sam swung the door open and Tucker froze in the doorway. (He had obviously dumped his bag downstairs) Mollie jumped and, now wearing her blue hoody and green shorts with matching hat and trainers, said;

"How are you guys stood IN your beds?"

"We have no idea!" was our reply. Sam isn't affected . Maybe she came in while we were unconscious. I thought to Danny.

Yeah...I'm still a little confused by this. OK, a lot confused. He thought back.

"well, I think I might know," Sam said. Told you so! I told Danny. "When you passed out almost all of the other inventions started working. One of them announced that 'four ecto-energy beings' were in the room!"

"And that means?" I asked.

"That somehow, when you turned that portal on ectoplasm was merged with you and now you're half-ghost,"Sam said. At the look of fear on our faces she added, "Well that's my theory anyway." Sam usually isn't the one for theories. That's Jazz!

"Have you got any proof...?" Danny asked. Somehow he had kept me from knowing what he was going to say, so I wouldn't say it at the same time.

"How did you do that?" I asked without thinking.

"Same way you just did!" He replied.

"What are you on about?" Tucker asked.

"We can read each others minds," We replied quickly.

"Well...actually...that makes sense," Tucker said.

"What?" We said.

"Well you keep saying the same things at the same time and even pulling the same facial expressions," Was Tucker's response.

"how are we going to control this?" We said.

A loud bang came from down stairs and Jack Fenton shouted, "Kids we're back!" Me and Danny jumped out of our beds landing on the floor.

"Dan, Cat focus on keeping your minds separate," Tucker said.

"Why?" We asked

"Because you are going to freak your parents out!" Tucker said looking at Danny. I think he was trying to decide which of us to talk to, like talking to a person with eyes pointing in different directions.

"Oh, right! We'll try!" We said. We both thought about separating our minds and slowly will felt the connection weaken. The only thing left connecting our brains was a thin stream of thoughts and emotions.

"did it work?" I said. Danny looked a little confused but satisfied.

"I think so," He said. Just after he spoke his voice filled my head.

"Well you aren't speaking at the same time. I call that a result!" Tucker exclaimed. Just as he said this Jazz walked over.

"Hey, were you guys in the lab?" She asked looking at some green goop on the floor by me. It was a dark shade of red mixed with a lot of glowing green lines.

"No why?" Danny asked.

"Just that goop doesn't look natural," She replied. She left looking at the goo again. A drop fell from my finger. It was blood streaked with glowing green ectoplasm.

"Guys that goo, I think it's my blood," I told them.

"Why? Did you cut yourself?" Sam asked. As she said this I pulled my fingerless glove off of my left hand. There was a small cut just below the knuckle.

"I don't know when but I must have," I said.

"If that's your blood, then why's it streaked with green?" Tucker asked.

"Most forms of ectoplasm are green Tuck," Mollie said. Uncle Jack was heading up the stairs, probably to ramble on about ghosts to us.

"Wow, it's stopped bleeding!" Danny said. "All of that blood came out and it's already healed up!"

"I think this is where I cut my finger," I stated pointing at a loose joint right by where my hand was when I was on the bed.

"Look at your finger! Is that a green tinge to the scab?" Mollie asked. I pulled my hand up and looked at the cut.

"Oh my God!" Me and Danny exclaimed. "It's glowing!"

"What really?" Steven said.

"No Steven it's not, I just said that to fool you!" I said, my voice lathered in sarcasm.

"Oh OK," Seven said, mirroring my voice. I pulled my glove on. The glowing was instantly blocked.

"Well at least I can block the glow," I said. "Ow, OK, ow! It itches!" I pulled my glove back off. The scab had reopened and was bleeding red. "Great, well at least it's not green anymore."

"Danny, you got any plasters in here?" Mollie asked.

"Yeah, I think there's some in the top draw of my desk," Danny replied. "Mom makes me keep some in here. You know...just in case."

"Here?" Mollie said opening the draw. "Ah here we go!" She came over and gave me one. It was green with orange ghosts on it. An 'F' symbol stated it was a 'Fenton' plaster.

"You got any tissues?" I asked. Before Danny answered I knew he would say-

"Yeah box on the desk," He turned around grabbed the box and started whipping up the blood with ectoplasmic residue in it. It seems we can't get a hold of this power. I know what he's going to do and he knows what I'm going to do.

"OK, kids down to the lab now! It's time for your first ghost hunting lesson," Jack said coming round the door . Me, Danny, Mollie and Steven looked at each other awkwardly. Sam and Tucker just stared off blankly.


	5. Chapter 4 - TUCKER!

Chapter 4- TUCKER!

"Why doesn't Jazz have to do this?" Danny asked. My face, luckily, betrayed no evidence of our mental link.

"Because she has done the basic defence course and now refuses to go anywhere near the lab," Maddie said peering over Jack's shoulder.

Why did they have to start the course today? I thought trying to keep it from going to Danny. I couldn't!

I don't know! I mean they know that we...oh never mind. I think we just have to do this! Danny replied. Oh, you didn't want an answer to that, did you?

No, not necessarily. I didn't! I said.

"Guys topsig on the oughtthig eakspig," Tucker said.

"What are you on about Tucker?" Aunt Maddie asked. She looked between me and Danny. Her face displaying her confusion.

"Oh nothing Mrs F," Tucker said looking up at her.

"So these ghost hunting lessons," Danny said. Me, Steven and Mollie cringed visibly. Danny was fighting an internal battle, even without a mental connection I would have been able to tell. The six of us were, me, Mollie, Danny and Steven more so, fighting not to reveal anything.

We walked downstairs, up to the orange door. Four of our group of eight flinched as Uncle Jack opened the door. For the second time that afternoon we descended the stairs in twos this time Jack and Maddie first, me and Danny second, Tucker and Steven next, and Mollie and Sam last. Repeating, so it seems, isn't always good!

"Welcome to your first..." Jack started, he froze as he saw the green and purple vortex in the wall. Huh green-purple this side, green-yellow that side! "Maddie!"

"Jack..." Maddie said. Well she seemed excited, than her facial expression changed. She was worried! "Did you kids come anywhere near the portal while we were out?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mrs F, Danny and Cathy fixed it," Tucker said. He received a kick from Sam, a punch from me and a death glare from Mollie. Green eyes and all!

Danny was very anxious, his feelings were slowly flowing to me. They were distorting my own, although there wasn't much difference between his feelings and mine.

"Did you now?" Jack asked. We nodded. "That's great Danny-boy, you're finally showing an interest in the family business!"

"Yeah Dad...sure...in a way, yes," Danny said awkwardly. Maddie's worried look had intensified.

"How? How did you get it working?" She asked. I had never seen my aunt this worried before.

"I don't know,2 We said and then we cringed at the slip in our mental control. Aunt Maddie didn't seem to notice.

"So...all right your ghost fighting lessons are postponed to this evening, because me and Jack need to see if there is any reason why it started to work for a couple of teenagers and not a pair of trained professionals. Are you kids all right?" She said.

"Yeah we're fine!" Danny said. I nodded to emphasise his point.

"Okay...You kids run along upstairs and Cathy?" Jack said.

"Yes?" I said. What does he want now? I asked Danny.

I don't know, just listen to him! Danny replied.

"Send your parents down please," Jack said.

"Sure," I said. Why does he want my parents down here? I thought.

So they can help, maybe? Danny said in my head.

All right smarty pants! I retorted. "Come on guys!" I said and we ran up the stairs. Sam grabbed two things before she left. Jack and Maddie were too busy to notice. She had grabbed a Fenton Ghost Scanner and a Fenton Thermos.


	6. Chapter 5 - Power Struggles and Troubles

Chapter 5 - Power Troubles and Struggles

She joined us in the front room. "Sam... Why have you got those?" Danny said pointing at the Fenton equipment in the girls hands.

"You wanted proof and I wanted to test something!" She replied.

Danny, please tell me it doesn't involve us! I thought.

I can't say, but I hope it doesn't! He thought back.

"Shoot with the proof!" We said.

"No! First we find your parents!" She shot back.

"Fine!" I said. Right where could they be?

Ask the group? Danny suggested.

"Stop eavesdropping on my thoughts!" I yelled at Danny.

"Sorry!" He said. I don't mean too.

It's still weird hearing you talk but not seeing your lips move. I thought to Danny.

No kidding! He thought/said back.

"Guys either talk out loud or in your heads, not both! we miss half the conversation," Sam said.

"Sorry! Can't help it!" We said.

"You only just got this power!" Tucker said.

"Yes and?" We said.

"How come you're so used to it?" Mollie asked.

"I don't know!" I said.

"But we can't control it," Danny finished.

"What are we gonna do?" we asked.

"Try not speaking at the same time, maybe?" Tucker suggested.

"Why?" I said followed by Danny repeating me half a second later.

"Now that's even weirder!" Steven quaked, literally.

"Look who's talking!" I said.

"Hey, we did it!" Danny said. Not sure how!

"But we did it!" I said. That's all that matters!

"Guys," Sam said. "Remember voices not thoughts!"

"Oh right yeah!" I said. "I'll go find my parents, then!"

"Go ahead," Tucker said.

"Argh!" I screamed as I fell flat on my face. As I screamed Danny, Mollie and Steven flinched, their hands twitching towards their ears. Surely I hadn't screamed that loud? Sam and Tucker weren't affected.

"Ow!" Mollie said. "my ears are ringing!"

"What are you on with?" I said. "I didn't scream that loud!"

"Yeah guys," Tucker said. "It wasn't that loud." He was confused, Sam on the other hand...

"I think that the `accident` improved your hearing guys!" She said. "Why did you fall anyway?"

"My foot went through the floor!" I said.

"WHAT?" The other five shouted. The four of us who went into the portal flinched.

"Like I said- My foot went through the floor!" I raised my voice ever so slightly.

"Right..." Sam said. "Er... Tucker?"

"Yeah?" Tucker answered.

"Go find Mr and Mrs Holmes," Sam said. She really is pretty bossy!

"Yes she is!" Danny said.

"Who's what?" Sam asked.

Oops I said that out loud, didn't I? Danny thought.

Yes and that thought was meant for me! I replied.

"Oh! Sorry!" Danny said. Sam looked very confused.

"Tucker, would you go find Mr and Mrs Holmes already!" Sam yelled. Then she turned to the four of us, "Sorry!"

"Fine!" Tucker said loudly, but not shouting, and went off in search of my parents.

Sam's cute when she's annoyed! Danny thought.

I might just have to tell her that! I thought back.

"No, Cathy be a good cousin!" Danny said, frantically with both his mind and voice. "Don't tell her!"

"Danny, I think you meant to say that with just your mind," I replied.

Danny blinked and then grabbed his mouth. Sam just looked confused, again.

"Let's go watch TV?" Mollie suggested.

"Dead Teacher or the Circus Gothica Road Show?" Steven asked.

"Dead Teacher!" Danny and I replied. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple jinx!"

"I think jinx shouldn't count for you two," Mollie said.

A

W

K

W

A  
R  
D

S  
I  
L  
E  
N  
C  
E  
.

.

.

"Which Dead Teacher?" Sam asked, to break the growing silence.

"One?" We asked. STOP IT! I shouted with my mind.

"Okay, Dead Teacher 1!" Steven said. The five of us walked into the front room. Danny went over to the DVD cabinet and grabbed The Dead Teacher Box Set and threw it towards me. It was an inch in front of my face before I caught it.


	7. Chapter 6 - Well, that must be it!

Chapter 6 - Well, that must be it!

"How did you do that?" Danny asked with his mind and voice.

"I don't know!" I replied in the same way.

"I think I might know!" Sam said brandishing the machine she got from the lab.

"Okay, Sam," I said. "If you know then tell us!" Suddenly I felt rather nervous, whether I was feeling my emotions, Danny's emotions or a mixed up jumble of both I didn't know.

"Right," Sam said. "You know how earlier, I said you guys were half-ghost?" She asked gesturing to the four of us. We nodded. "Well I know this because of this machine!" She held the device up and turned it on.

Four ecto-energy beings located Announced the device. Sam looked at the display and it showed 4 bleeping dots surrounding the centre point of it. She then held it out to Danny. He took it from her. I felt a sting in my hand, that wasn't mine. Danny dropped the device.

I lunged forward and caught it. The stupid thing zapped my hand! Passing it to Sam, I nearly dropped it.

"And there's the rest of my proof!" Sam said.

"What exactly just happened?!" I asked.

"When Danny took it from me, it registered that he was half ghost, same thing when you caught it," Sam answered. "Probably the reason it zapped you."

"When did you become a ghost know it all!" Mollie asked, I had told her a lot about all of my friends in Amity Park.

"Secretly," Sam said a little awkwardly. "I have been since I found out Danny's last name."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because I thought you would be!" Sam said rapidly.

"Wow," Danny said, confused. "Why didn't you tell me?" We were all a little shocked, Danny more so than the rest. He didn't know about... Clueless! I thought to him.

Who? He asked. Wait, what do you mean?

"My point exactly!" I said outloud.

"Guys you're doing it again!" Steven said.

"Oh! Sorry," I replied.

"Hey, guys," Mollie interrupted. "Can we get out of here now?" She paused. "Perhaps you could give me a tour of Amity Park and it's surrounding woods?"

"Great idea!" The other four of us said, all but Danny and I were slightly out of synch.

At that moment my Mum came down and said, "Danny, where are your parents?" At her heels was Stan, the Plummer Terrier, and behind her were Dad and Tucker.

"In the lab," Danny answered.

"Mum," I said. "We're going to take Mollie on a tour, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Mum said, she wasn't really paying attention. Grabbing her HAZMAT suit, she turned away from us. Stan started to bark at the four of us.

Just to clear this up, Stan has been trained to bark at ghosts, or rather the scent of Ectoplasm. There are only two humans he barks at, my older brothers Kenny and David. Aside from the twins, Stan only barks at ghosts and he growls at humans.

We're screwed! I thought to Danny.

Yep! Danny Thought back.

"Stan, shut up," Mum said. "We have an emergency, we can't go ghost hunting now!"

"Kids," Dad said. "Have you got your ecto-weapons?"

"Yeah, Dad," We all replied. I absently picked up my phone as I thought to Danny, We have to get out of here, now!

Yeah let's go, was Danny's silent reply. "How about we go for that tour, now?"

"Yeah, sure, kids," Mum said as she pulled on her purple jumpsuit. Mum then sprinted down the stairs at full pace.

"Just be careful!" Dad added before pulling on his black jumpsuit. He attached a magnetic lead to Stan's collar and followed Mum down to the lab.

"Well lets go then," I said looking up..."Hang on, why is everybody so tall?" I looked down at my feet...my legs...my thighs! Argh! I screamed in my head. Everyone in the room flinched. I was too scared to notice I had just projected my thoughts to everyone in the room, not just Danny! "Help!" I said outloud.

Sam and Tucker, the only solid and grounded two left, grabbed my outstretched arms. Danny was on the ceiling, Mollie was only half visible and Steven was trying to pull himself from the wall. Sam and Tucker yanked out of the floor and I concentrated on my legs being solid.

"Can somebody get me down?" Danny said.

"Concentrate on coming down slowly!" I said as I did the opposite. I concentrated on rising to meet Danny, I had no idea how this would help, but at the time it felt like a good idea!

As I drew level with him I grabbed his arm and helped keep our decent steady and slow, but not too slow! Whilst we descended I kept a steady stream of calming thoughts flowing between the two of us. When we felt the solid ground beneath our feet we ran to help Mollie.

I found her shoulder, the right, in all it's invisibility. Unsure of what to do I asked Danny. Almost before I asked a reply came through our link. Finding her other shoulder, Danny looked at me. Together we nodded and looked at were we thought Mollie's head was. "Concentrate on your upper body being visible!" We told her together.

I felt a slight movement in her shoulder, a nod maybe, then she said, "Okay!" As soon as the words was out of her mouth Danny and I thought hard about Mollie being visible. Slowly, she flickered back into visibility.

"What are we going to do about Steven?" Mollie asked, when she was sure of her own visibility.

"I don't know," I replied. Danny, on the other hand, was acting on impulse (meaning I had no idea what he was doing) and stuck his upper body through the wall! Suddenly, barely a second later, both boys tumbled out of the wall.


	8. Chapter 7 - Mystery Meat

Chapter 7 - Mystery Meat

For the next four weeks we struggled with getting control of our powers. Although most days Steven disappeared for hours. We would be hanging out in the lab, trying to gain control over intangibility (the most annoying power) when he'd just vanish. When he left he would be on par with our control, but when he returned his control would be so much better.

Cathy, hello? Danny said in my head.

What Danny? I replied. I was half asleep and he was starting a conversation, what!?

Sorry, he said reading my train of thought and emotions. But we've got to go to school.

Oh, I replied a little stunned. Those four weeks went fast.

"Come on guys, get up!" Jazz said, banging on the door. I heard a groan from Jazz's room, followed by a thump and a shout of surprise. Invisibility or intangibility? I asked Danny.

It was a shout not a scream Danny replied. She's invisible!

That evening after school we all sat on chairs in a line facing a worktop along the right side of the lab. The ghost portal was to our left. "So, Danny," Uncle Jack said taking a few steps forward. "You and your little friends want to learn to hunt ghosts?"

"Ah," Danny said. "Ac-ac-actually Dad, I want to be an astronaut!"

Sam, sat next to Danny, then said, "Sorry Mr Fenton, I was into ghosts but their so mainstream now, they're like cell phones!" Sam was sat back in her seat, rather relaxed.

Tucker, sat to Sam's left, held his hands defensively to his chest. "Waist these looks and all this charisma," He gestured at his body. "Hunting ghosts?" He closed his eyes and leant back in his seat. "Criminal."

I looked at the three of them. Making excuses again! I thought. "I, Uncle Jack, don't wish to waste my time so I will be 'studying' whilst you 'teach' us," I took out a book from the bag at my feet and held it open on my lap. The book was about myths, from Greek to modern day. It included several different outlooks on ghosts.

"I have a question.." Steven said. "Erm... How long is this going to take, exactly?"

"The rest of the evening!" Jack said happily.

"I don't want to hunt ghosts!" Mollie said. "I didn't want to hunt ghosts when my parents asked and I don't now!"

"Well," Jack said, turning around. "If you do want to hunt ghosts there are a few things you need to learn." He picked up a beaker, he became distracted by it.

Danny gasped and a blue mist left his mouth, a yellow mist left mine, a red left Mollie's and a swirl of all three colours left Steven's.

"Uh, oh," The four of us said. We all looked over to the portal and said. "This isn't good." Out of the portal came two green, floating octopuses. One grabbed Tucker and the other grabbed Sam. The pair were lifted right from their seats.

Uncle Jack, in all his oblivious glory, didn't notice a thing.

"True," Uncle Jack said. "I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared." The four of us glared at the ectopuses and jumped at them, going ghost in the process. "And so will you. Whether you want to be or not." We fought the ghosts, well I say we but Mollie and Steven were doing other things. Steven was making sure the portal would close behind the ghosts, Mollie was trying to get ahold of Sam and Tucker and Danny and I were fighting the eight armed ghosts. "It all starts with your equipment," As he says this he holds up an item that looks like a thermos. As my oblivious Uncle lifts the thermos higher I send an ectopus flying past him.

After several failed attempts Mollie grabs Sam and Tucker and flies back to the seats, turning back to human just before Uncle Jack turns around. "Sam, Tucker, Mollie," He says, passing the thermos to the seated goth. "This is the Fenton Thermos." I watched out of the corner of my eye as the three looked at the device curiously. "It's supposed to trap ghosts,-" Danny sent the other ectopus flying past Uncle Jack, who was completely oblivious. "-but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos," Jack said dejectedly, before puffing his chest out and saying proudly, "A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it."

The ectopuses looked defeated and dizzy as they flew back into the swirling portal. Steven closed it. We turned back to human glaring at the portal. As Jack looks towards the, thankfully,closed portal we jumped towards the chairs. "And that?" Uncle Jack said. "That is the Fenton Portal." He walked towards the portal. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that," He tapped the door with his large knuckles. "works too." Walking back towards the chairs Jack said, "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

The six of us can't answer him. Danny and I were panting and Mollie and Steven were glaring at the portal, incase it opened again, Sam and Tucker were trembling. "You kids," My oblivious Uncle said. "Look at cha!" None of us reacted. "You're too excited to speak!" Jack looked extremely proud of himself as he said, "So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods." We weren't listening to him now. "Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony." The five of us look over at Danny, who hangs his head in both tiredness and embarrassment. Jack continued to speak, "Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that."

In the kitchen, the next morning, Aunt Maddie was putting some final touches using a torch on a new invention. Jazz, with her orange hair, glanced up from her book, entitled 'Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy', to look at Maddie with annoyance before sticking her nose back in her book again. Danny was too busy eating cereal when I walked in to notice his surroundings. I heard several bangs coming from downstairs along with some of my Dad's music collection, and some barking from outside. I watched from the door for a few minutes.

Danny ate his cereal until, suddenly, I can only see the outline of his hand. His spoon suddenly dropped through his intangible hand as he attempted to take a bite of cereal, Intangibility genius! I thought to him.

Danny gasped before looking down at his missing hand, ignoring my voice in his head. Upon realizing his hand was invisible, Danny freaked out and quickly hid it behind his back.

At this point I walked in to make myself some breakfast. I sat next to Danny with a bowl of cereal and thought to him, Think solid thoughts and don't panic!

Don't panic? He asked incredulously.

Keep calm and carry on! I replied cheerily.

"Okay," Aunt Maddie said, interrupting our mental conversation. "Two more days, and it's done!" She turned the torch off and Uncle Jack suddenly appeared behind her, he can move fast when he wants to!

"What did you say?" He asked, grabbing the machine. "It's done?" Jack dramatically held the device above his head shouting, "The Fenton Finder is done!" I could almost hear the fanfair. "This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

Danny and I looked up, shocked, "It uses what to track what?" We asked worriedly. The Fenton Finder beeped and a womans voice, similar to the Sat Nav voice, said, "Welcome to the Fenton Finder." Danny and I shared a worried look. "A ghost is near. Walk forward." Danny and I backed away from the invention while his parents moved closer to us, the invention beeping louder and faster as they moved closer to us. Before even a second we were backed into a wall. Jack looked rather confused holding the Fenton Finder in front of us. "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." We smiled at them, weakly.

"What?" He looked over his orange clad shoulder at Aunt Maddie and said, "Gah, that can't be right."

Just as Jack spoke we both disappeared from view nobody noticed and we didn't to start with. That is, until we tried to look at each other. Seeing nothing, we tried looking at ourselves. After a few tense seconds of being invisible we faded back into the visible spectrum, our shoulders drooping in relief.

"Actually..." Danny said looking at his parents. "I need to tell you guys something."

Jazz drew everyone's attention by slamming her psychology book down. "That's not all you need, Danny," She said walking over to where we stood.

Shoving her way in between the two of us and her parents she said "You need guidance and parents who can provide it."

Maddie smiled at Jazz, "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-"

"Sixteen," Jazz interrupted, with her arms crossed. "Biologically!" Danny and I tried to escape. "But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts-". She grabbed our arms pulling us close. "-to pollute the minds of these impressionable little children!" Jazz does know there is less than a year between us, right?

She doesn't know there's only two between us!

"Come, you abused, unwanted wretches!" As she spoke she tightened her embrace. "I'll drive you to school."

She glared at her parents before walking off, her arms still around Danny and me. Their parents were left in the kitchen.

We met Mollie and Steven in the front room. Next to each there was an empty bowl and the TV was playing. "If you want a lift get in my car now," Jazz told them.

We got to school with plenty of time to spare and as soon as Jazz pulled her convertible up we were gone. Before she'd even got out of the car we were heading inside the school. We each went to our separate lockers, strangely all on the same side in the same corridor. Then we started walking towards our lessons, just as the bell went. Danny, Sam Tucker and I all had lessons in the same direction.

Climbing up the stairs, Danny said, "I think I should tell them." I snorted at him.

Danny, Tucker and I were a few steps ahead of Sam. "Why?" Sam and I asked.

"Parents don't listen," She added as we stopped at the turn in the stairs. "Even worse," She continued. "They don't understand!" Sam threw her head back in anger and yelled, "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?"

"Sam, I-" Danny started, pausing he turned to Sam. "I'm talking about my powers, my problems?"

"Erm..." Sam said.

"She was talking about herself too!" I said. "But now you've said it..." I paused thinking. "I see where you're coming from."

"It's been a month since the accident and we still have barely any control!" We said. "If somebody catches us, we go from geeks to freaks around here!"

Raising an eyebrow, Tucker asked, "Kinda like what you're doing right now?"

Danny and I looked down. In sync we both gasped. I was about a foot off yhe floor and counting and Danny was sinking into the floor. Sam grabbed Danny's upraised arms as Tucker grabbed my outstretched hand. He pulled me down and she pulled him up.

"Gah," Danny said, once his lower body was solid. "Darnit! If my dad can invent something," He walked up the rest of the stairs and Sam, Tucker and I followed. "That accidentally made us half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?" In his depression, Danny walked right through a vending machine.

Running to catch up with Danny, Sam said, "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good!" Sam looked at Danny and then said proudly, "That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian."

Tucker and I caught up. "Which means, what?" He asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny and I told him.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff. Danny," Tucker said. He held up two fingers to emphasise his next point. "Two words: meat connoisseur."

Sniffing the air, Tucker said, "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive," Danny and I said, amused by Tucker's antics.

Proud of himself, Tucker continued, saying, "Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong."

Sam shook her head at him and said "...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu." She looked towards Danny, who was looking at her quizzically, "I wore them down."

"Wait..." Tucker said, looking horrified. "What did you do?"

At lunch we met up with Steven and Mollie and walked into the cafeteria. Above the canteen a big banner states that it's Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Week. We waited in the line and the lunchlady placed what seemed to be grass on a slice of bread to the student in front of us, and then to Danny.

"What is this?" Danny asked, holding it up. "Grass on a bun?" Sam smiled at him nodding and Tucker...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Tucker," Sam said, looking pleased with herself. "It's time for a change." Danny and I looked at each other horrified.

Danny lifted a small amount of the grass covered bread towards his mouth, all of us - except Sam - watched on the edges of our seats.

Looking at Sam, Danny asked, "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?"

Sam smiled, about to reply when Mr. Lancer, one of the teachers, placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ah," He said. "Miss Manson, the school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker, with his eyes wide and nose twitching, said, rather frantically, "Meat. Near." Tucker looks up at Lancer and sniffed the air around him. Lancer backed away from Tucker's intense hate filled glare. Danny and I subdued laughs.

"No, no," Lancer said, putting his hands up to pacify Tucker. "The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge," He pulled out a toothpick and used it. "Are completely untrue." He put his hand back on Sam's shoulder, "Thanks again." He left, quickly.

Tucker glared at Sam. "Yeah," He said sarcastically. "Thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."

"It's not garbage," Sam said defensively. She held her 'lunch' up. "It's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage," The rest of us said bluntly.

Our ghost senses went off, Danny and I said, alarmed, "Uh, guys? I've got a problem!" A fistfull of mud hit the back of Danny's head.

"UGH!" He said.

Let me guess, Dash? I asked silently.

"FEN-TON!"

Yep!

Grimacing, Danny turned around. "...Make that two problems." Behind us Dash, a jock, was storming forwards a plate of mud 'pies' in his hands.

Holding the plate close to Danny's face, he growled, "I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me?" He paused. "Three mud-pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny said.

And Sam said, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Dash grabbed Danny by his t-shirt and lifted him off the ground. "These are the best years of my life!" Dash growled. "After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?"

"Actually, it's topsoil," Sam said, irritated.

Danny was tossed into the table.

"WHATEVER!" Dash yelled. The plate was then shoved in front of Danny. "Eat it," Dash said passing Danny a spoon. "All of it." Danny lifted a spoon full of mud to his mouth, and he was about to put it in his mouth when...

A gasp escaped his lips, my lips, Mollie's lips and Steven's lips. Yellow, blue and red mist rose from our mouths, respectively.

Danny looked around. "Uh..." He said. "Uh..."

I saved him, by stealing his thoughts. "GARBAGE FIGHT!" I yelled, throwing a nearby plate of mud-'pies'.

Danny then through his plate at Dash and everyone else lifted various items of 'food'.

With an irritated look on her face Sam yelled, "It's not garbage! It's-"

Danny and I pulled her back down to the floor.

While crawling, Danny turned and looked behind him. Realising he had stopped I did too. Dash, covered in mud, seemed angry while the garbage fight continued behind him. "You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" With his yelling Dash became a target and two fist fulls off mud his him in the head.

"Oh, great," Danny said to me. "I'm still his favorite."

Always have been, always will be, I told him.

We joined the others crawling towards the canteen door. Danny pushed it open and we stuck our heads in.

"Hah," Tucker whispered. "Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." We each came into the room full and looked at her.

Sounding quite serious, Danny said, "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" I snorted.

"Hello, children," The ghost said, floating towards us. "Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, pointing at Sam. "She did."

The ghost became extremely angry and green flames surrounded her. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?" She yelled. We were speechless at the sudden change in personality. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" The flames encircle the top of her head.

Alarmed Danny said, "Get behind us!" Sam and Tucker did.

Sarcastically, Sam remarked, "Wow. I feel safe."

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and I said.

And Mollie said, "Ghost Time!" Steven shouted unintelligibly.

A white ring surrounded Danny, a black ring surrounded me and a red ring surrounded Mollie. As the rings split Steven became coated in a layer of fire. The rings rose and dropped changing our forms from human to ghost. The fire around Steven disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Steven had also changed into his ghost form.

With all four transformations complete we lunged at the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Danny stopped a few feet in front of her and said, "I command you to..." He paused unsure of himself. "Go away!" He glared. Danny, what are you doing?

Improvising?

The Lunch Lady Ghost gave him a look that clearly said, 'Oh please?' and then threw her hand to the side. All of the dishes in the room glowed and then threw themselves towards us. The four of us went intangible, causing the dishes to smash against the wall. We reverted back to solid and smiled in satisfaction.

Mollie and Steven looked over at Tucker and Danny and I looked over at Sam. The remaining dishes were flying towards them.

We flew into action and caught every single plate. We stacked the plates back on the counters. Removing a few plates from his mouth Danny said, "Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy."

The rest of us rolled our eyes. Behind Danny the Lunch Lady Ghost was making some ovens into evil killing machines.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred!" The ghost yelled. "Lunch has rules!" Suddenly she becomes calm again. "Anybody want cake?" She asked politely. Sam and Tucker nodded. "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!"

The Lunch Lady left through the ceiling. While the ovens made their attack."Get down!" I yelled. Danny lunged towards Sam and Tucker as green fire exploded from the mouths of the ovens. He grabbed Sam and I grabbed Tucker. "Out!" We both yelled before jumping towards the wall. Just before we hit we became intangible and flew through the wall. Mollie and Steven followed close behind. We heard an explosion from inside.

"HEY!" Danny and I yelled. "It worked!" We looked at the others grinning like idiots.

Irritated Sam yelled, "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?"

A loud crash echoes towards us. We look up in shock. The lights flicker a couple times before going out. A few bulbs spark a few times and then only light left in the room are our glows. Locker doors all up the corridor bang open. An unnatural wind carries the contents of them out. Down the hall the Lunch Lady appears the contents of the lockers swirl around her and the wind continues to carry things towards her. We watched speechless as more and more items swirl around the ghost. Meat starts to float past. Tucker's eyes widened comically.

"Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!" He lists off as various pieces of meat drift past in the wind. The meat swirls closer to the Lunch Lady than the other items, they attach themselves to her body. "But where did it come?" With a backwards glare Tucker states where it came from. "Lancer!"

The Lunch Lady, now entirely covered in meat growled, "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful," She pointed at Sam. "Of the five food groups!" Holding up a chocolate chip cookie the Lunch Lady asks in a sweet voice, "Cookie?" Sam shakes her head slowly. "Then perish!"

We created a protective barrier between the meat covered ghost and Sam and Tucker. "Forget it!" Danny yelled. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is," He pointed at the Lunch Lady. "you!" He clenched his hand into a fist. The fist began to glow. A ring ran from his fist along his arm and across his body. He had accidentally reverted back to human. Idiot!

"Whoops!" He said with his mind and voice. "I didn't mean to do that."

In the moment of repressed laughter, on our count, the Lunch Lady grabbed Danny and threw him into Tucker. They both hit the lockers.

Suddenly a meaty hand grabbed Sam and carried her off down the hall. The three of us, still able to fly, flew off after the Lunch Lady and Sam. I kept my link with Danny open.

"Come on!" Tucker said, noticing we were leaving. "Change back!" He looked at Danny. "We gotta go!"

I felt a jerk around my neck, like being grabbed around the collar, and I heard Lancer say, "You two aren't going anywhere!"

We followed the meat monster all the way to a large storage area. It was filled with boxes and boxes and boxes of meat.

The Lunch Lady, having not noticed us tailing her, dumped her mear skin. Burying Sam in a mountain of meat. Steven created small fire-y versions of himself and told them to scout thr area. "When did you learn to do that?" I whispered. He just shruged.

We continued moving forward, until we came to a conveniently placed mound of boxes. At the top there was a flat two by four box platform with a two by four box wall in front of it. Steven touched down in the middle to rest, creating those little guys took a lot out of him. Mollie perched on the right with a view of Sam and the Lunch Lady and I sat with my back against the boxes facing the door.

After about half an hour I saw the door open and two shapes enter the room. I watched as the one with a glow shut the door. Danny?

Yes, He replied.

Keep Tuck under control!

As I told Danny this Tucker ran towards a stack of boxes. "Sweet mother of mutton!" He latched onto the bottom box, I repressed a laugh. Steven looked at me as if to say 'What's so funny?' All I did in response was point at Tucker. "I'd dreamed of it but..." He tightened his grip on the box, as if making sure it's real. "I never thought I'd live to see it!" As we watched Danny took a step closer.

He pointed at himself, "How is it that I have the ghost powers and," He pointed at Tucker, who was still hugging the boxes. "You're the weird kid?"

Well, I thought to Danny. Maybe it's because he has a... no never mind it shouldn't happen like this!

Suddenly we all hear the Lunch Lady speak and Danny and Tucker run towards the base of the mound we're on. Peering over, or round, the boxes we saw Sam, still buried in meat, and the Lunch Lady. The Lunch Lady smiled at Sam and said, "My dear child meat is good for kids!" Sam struggled against the meat. "It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" She offered Sam a chicken leg.

Turning her head away from the offered meat, Sam said, "We don't need meat. That's fact!"

"SILENCE!" Growled the angry ghost. She pointed at Sam. "You need discipline! Manners! Respect!"

There's only one way this can go now! I thought.

And it's going there quick! Danny added.

"Ya know where that comes from?" The ghost asked. The Lunch LAdy shoved her face into Sam's. "MEAT!" Politely she then asked, "Chicken? Or fish?"

"We'll take care of the ghost," Danny said.

"You," I added, looking down at Tucker. "Just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!"

Tucker pulled a knife and fork out of nowhere and said, "Waaaay ahead of you."

Instead of taking part in the fight I watch from above. Below me I see some very funny things. Danny tried to hit the Lunch Lady but she dodged. Tucker was cutting away at the meat pile Sam was stuck in. Many other things happened. One of the funniest was when Danny was doing a long, dramatic flying kick and an inch from her face the Lunch Lady grabbed Danny's leg. When The Lunch Lady decided to try and squish Sam and Tucker, under a meaty fist, I decided now was the best time to help out.

Danny and I both swooped in, towards Sam and Tucker and flew out through the wall. Steven and Mollie attacked the Lunch Lady one last time.

We flew through the wall becoming tangible as soon as we exited it. Danny looked very tired.

"Gee, Danny," Sam said looking at Danny, I was carrying her. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted." As she finished speaking Steven and Mollie joined us.

"What?" Danny said, defensively. "Of course not!" He yawned. "What would give you that idea..." He trailed off, passing out. Him and Tucker fell to the ground and rolled. As he rolled Danny's rings appeared turning him back into his human form. I landed next to them, as did Mollie and Steven.

"Well," Mollie said. "I guess Sam was right!"

The good thing is that school was over, the bad thing is Fenton Works ids a long way from Casper High and we didn't want to wake Danny up.

Steven pushed the door open. Tucker and Sam carried Danny in and Mollie and me carried all our bags. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off." Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack looked like they weren't believing him. My parents were peering out of the kitchen, also looking speculative. "We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed," Tucker continued as he began to carry Danny up the stairs, the rest of us following, Sam helping him.

"Without any parental interaction whatsoever."

Nervously Sam added, "Don't get up!" Even though they were already up. "We know where to go. Bye!" I looked at my parents and waved before following everyone up stairs. As I climbed I heard my mum and Maddie both say;

"Jack...Danny is not a ghost." I knew what uncle Jack was going to say so I just went into Danny's room.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Play games?" Tucker responded. We each grabbed a control and played whatever game we felt like. After a while we heard a groan from Danny. Sam paused the game and went over to him. The rest of us followed.

Danny woke up suddenly and yelped. "Ah! W-W-what's going on!?" He asked confused.

"You passed out," Tucker said, he looked over at Sam. "We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!"

"Four days!?" Danny said, shocked as he jolted up right. I repressed a laugh as the first thing that came into his head was Sam.

Tucker was doubled over laughing, so Mollie said, "Nah. It's only been a couple hours."

"Knock it off, Tucker!" Sam said. "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!"

"Me!?" Tucker said, incredulously. "I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away!" Sam crossed her arms and the rest of us just looked on. "And I'm gonna get it back!" Tucker slammed the door open and stormed out.

"You want to change that menu back!?" Sam yelled after Tucker, storming towards the door. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" She slammed the door and I could hear her stomping her feet as she traversed the stairs.

"Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow," Danny said.

Mollie snorted. "Yeah right," I said.

The next day Danny, Steven, Mollie and I arrive at Casper High and see on one side of the grounds a Meat convention and on the other a veggie convention. Both sides were chanting.

"Told you!" Mollie and I sang.

On a stage on the meat side the Weinerettes were Dancing. They danced off the stage and Tucker walked forward. He started the a new chant. "What do we want!?"

"MEAT!" The gathered meat lovers yelled.

"When do we want it!?"

"NOW!"

On the other side, Sam was stood on the school bus with a microphone in one hand and a sign in the other she was chanting with the crowd, "VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

Sam looked over to us and the next thing I knew was that both Sam and Tucker had stormed towards us. They glared at each other.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny and I asked.

"Meat-eaters, Danny," Tucker said, without breaking eye contact with Sam. "Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

Sam countered |Tucker by saying, "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." Behind us a crowd was forming watching the fight.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Mollie asked.

"No choice, guys!" Tucker said.

"You're either with me!" Both of them said. "Or you're against him/her!" The pair leaned closer and Danny and flinched. "So whose side are you on!?" They yelled, The four of us flinched and yelped.

A wind suddenly started blowing out of nowhere. As the wind picks up a cackling laugh is heard. I looked over at Mollie. She stopped and coughed. "Sorry!" The wind picked up and a different cackling, louder and echoing, sounded across the grounds seeming to come from everywhere.

Our ghost senses went off. The wind seems to be travelling towards the meat protest area. A truck towards the back explodes sending meat high into the air. The meat gathered into a swirling mass. This mass formed into the familiar, if larger, meat monster form of the Lunch Lady. Everyone looked up at the meat.

"It's lunchtime!" The meat monster yelled.

Both sides of the protest run screaming leaving the six of us standing in the middle of an empty field.

Tucker yelled at the meat monster. "Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?"

"Guys?" Danny said. We looked at him. "Time to make up now!" Sam and Tucker hugged around him, blocking him from view. From in between them a flash of light was seen and they split, revealing Danny Phantom.

"We'll change somewhere else!" I said dragging Mollie and Steven away. Danny nodded and flew off to fight the meat monster. Whilst we pushed our way out of the storming crowd. We made it out and saw Jazz speaking to a goth. "Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them!" We ran past.

"Hi Jazz," I said, before ducking behind a tree and 'going ghost'.

"I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything," Jazz was saying as I flew overhead. I laughed as her parents did exactly that.

By the time I joined the fight Danny was human and suspended upside down over the school by little mini meat monsters. In his trajectory JAck, Maddie and Jazz were stood. I flew towards them. Mollie and Steven tried to help Danny but got bits of meat blasted at them every time they got close. I floated invisible near my family. Uncle Jack was saying, "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth do hereby turn my back on ghosts," He looked down at the thermos in his hands. "Well, this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist." He tossed the thermos up and I watched as it hit Danny in the face.

"The Fenton Thermos!" He said. "But how am I going to get it to work!?" The meat monsters dropped him directly above his parents.

"Change back!" Danny and I said, I whispered he yelled. "CHANGE BACK!" A white light surrounded him and he closed his eyes tight. When the light disappeared Danny Phantom was there instead of Danny Fenton.

"Yes!" I said. Danny continued to fall and as he phased through the ground between his parents and sister he yelled;

"Thanks for the Thermos!"

"HAH! Ghost Kid! I was right!" Jack said while dancing happily.

Danny came out of the ground infront of the Lunch Lady. He was holding the Thermos out to the side. You think this is gonna work?

Only one way to find out!

"NO!" The Lunch Lady yelled. "Soup's not on today's menu!"

"I'm changing the menu! Permanently!" Danny said. "Please work?" He opened the thermos and concentrated, channeling his energy into the thermos. I channelled my own in as well.

Noticing what we were doing Steven and Mollie stopped fighting the mini meat monsters and joined us.

"I hope I'm right!" Danny said.

A blue beam shot from the thermos towards the Lunch Lady. "NOOOO!" She screamed as she was sucked inside.

"Changing the menu?" I asked. "Really?" Danny just shrugged as he capped the thermos. We had all reverted back to human whilst the Lunch Lady was sucked into the Thermos.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "Where's the ghost?"

Danny shook the thermos. "My parents have their moments!"

All our eyes widen as we hear the distinctive beep of the Fenton Finder. Danny hid the thermos. It's sat nav esc voice said, "Ghosts directly ahead." Jack and Maddie walked closer. "You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts-" We, Danny, Mollie, Steven and I, smile sheepishly. "-directly ahead."

"Aw, sorry dad," Danny said. He pointed over his shoulder. "You just missed 'em."

Running past Danny, Jack said, "We got a runner!"

"Great," Jazz said walking up to us. "Back to square one." She walked in the general direction of her car.

"So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked.

"Nah," Danny said. He smiled looking at all of us. "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make us-"

"In a world of trouble!" Lancer said.

With a combination of what looked like a food fight and yesterdays food fight we had at least 2 weeks worth of detentions. Starting with cleaning up the school grounds.

"Manson, pick up that T-bone!" Lancer yelled through his megaphone.

"With my hands?" She asked, picking it up between her finger and thumb.

"Foley, pick up that Turfwich!" Lancer yelled again.

"With my hands?" Tucker repeated Sam.

Those two have some very funny habits! I thought as I brushed past Danny.

That they do!

Danny brushed to the other side of the dumpster we were filling with meat and Ultra-recyclo vegetarian food. Dash laughed at him. What an idiot! I thought.

Danny put his hand on the side of the dumpster, as if for support, and made the whole thing intangible. The contents fell out on top of Dash.

"Fenton!" Dash yelled from underneath the pile. "A little help!"

"Whatever you say Dash, whatever you say," He looked at me and his eyes glowed green. Naughty, you shouldn't have done that!

Maybe not, but it's funny!

I'll give you that!


	9. Chapter 8 - The end

Chapter 8 - The end...

"Kids?" Mum said as she walked into Danny's room, Stan at her heals. School had been canceled for most students and the 7 of us that had to stay were either cleaning up or laughing at those who had to clean up. We had just returned.

"Yeah Mum?" I answered.

"We have to leave early, tomorrow we're going home! Jack and Maddie have a college reunion in a few days and we don't really want to crash that party," Mum replied. "Danny you get tomorrow off so you can help us pack, but for today relax."

"Ahh, why can't we stay until they leave!" I asked.

"There's an emergency at home as well!" Dad answered. "From what I heard there's a ghost cat ravishing Midway!"

"Fine, fine," I said. "We'll leave!"

"Good girl," Mum said before leaving. Dad walked in.

"Game of Mario Kart?" He asked.

"Sure," we all said. Since there were so many of us we played in teams. Sam and Mollie as one team, Steven and Tucker as another, Danny and I as a third and Dad was on his own. We played Double Dash. First to play were Danny and I against Dad. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi? I asked Danny.

Red shell kart? He replied.

Perfect! We thought together, high fiving. I grabbed the purple Gamecube pad in front of me and Danny grabbed the black one in front of him. "Ready Dad?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just pressed start.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

I was driving the kart and, unfortunately I stalled it. Dad pulled away with a straight start. We were playing 100cc Mushroom Cup the first race being Luigi Circuit. Most of the other karts had boosts and pulled away. So, having been one of very few characters to stall, Danny and I were in last place.

Our first power up was the special, Chain Chomp, and Danny used it straight off. We powered to the front, crushing anykart in our way! Dad was one of those karts! "Sorry! no control!" I told him. We were now in fifth place and Yoshi and Birdo were first, going by the leader board at the side of the screen.

With a boost shroom we overtook Peach and Daisy easily. Then Bowser was an obstacle. With a red shell and green shell as our next power ups this could go our way. Danny threw the red shell and hit Bowser.

The finish line was in sight.

Bowser crossed it before us. Lap 2.

Dad was behind us with three bananas. I threw Danny the green shell. He launched it forward. Missing Bowser, but only just, it hit Wario and Waluigi. Bowser took second, I took third.

Lap 3.

Dad blasted past me with a three shroom boost and took second from bowser. Yoshi was miles ahead leaving us to battle for second. With a combo of a banana and three shroom boosts we took second and then kept it till we crossed the line. Danny had launched every shell, banana and upside down question mark backwards to keep our place. We crossed the line. I rolled onto my back laughing with victory.

The next race was Peach Beach and Dad came first adding 10 to his 6 points. Danny and I came second bumping our 8 up to 16. Yoshi and Birdo came third giving them a total of 16. Bowser and Bowser jr. came fourth leaving them with 8 points.

After the we played Baby Park. All 7 laps are filled with boosts, bouncing shells and bananas. A fun race all round. About half way through I found myself humming along to the fast paced bubbly tune. I loved this race and leaned into the turns, out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny doing the same. On this race we came first, Dad second, Yoshi fourth and Bowser third. We had 26 points, Dad had 24, Yoshi had 20 and Bowser had 14.

I won't explain Dry Dry Desert as I dislike this race with it's tournado and sinkhole! I will tell who came where. I came first by a hairs breadth, Dad second, Yoshi third and Peach fourth. Bowser dropped into fifth. Danny and I had 36 points, Dad had 32 points, Yoshi had 26 and Bowser had 17. This gave Danny and I the gold, Dad the silver and Yoshi the bronze.

Sam and Mollie played against Steven and Tucker next. Mollie and Steven drove while Sam and Tucker attacked. "So Dad," I said. "Who do you think is going to win?" Sam went for Paratroopa and Mollie went for Diddy Kong, Steven went Baby Luigi and Tucker went for Luigi.

"Steven and Tucker," He replied.

"Mollie and Sam," Danny said. Tucker looked back at him. "Sorry Tuck but it's true!" After the four races Mollie and sam came out with 32 and Steven and Tucker got 26.

"Hmm..." I said. "Danny was right!"

"Yes!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, over all, WE ONE!" I yelled.

"Yes!" He replied with both mind and voice.

After the game we went down stairs and had pizza, while watching a movie, Shrek.

I love this film! I thought.

You would! Danny replied.

In terms of sequels it's probably best, but then again Dreamworks are good at sequels!

With pizza filled stomachs and Donkey filled heads we went to bed. After a few hours Danny woke me up with a jab to the brain. What!?

We need to test the connection. See how far apart we can get without losing touch.

Yes we do, I replied. But that can wait till morning.

In the morning we had bacon buttys, minus the butter for me, for breakfast and Danny and I went out. Mollie came with us. "What are we doing then?" Mollie asked.

"We're first going to get Sam and Tucker, then we're going to test how far apart we can get without the connection cutting out," Danny and I replied. Just to explain, Sam and Tucker were also given the day off today.

"Let's go then!" Mollie said, jumping forward. "We're going on an adventure, an adventure, an adventure!" She sang skipping along. After getting Sam we headed towards Tuckers. Mollie linked arms with Danny and me and started singing, "We're off to see the Tech Geek, the wonderful Tech Geek of Oz!"

After getting Tucker we headed for the centre of Town. "Alright, Tucker you stay here!" I said.

"Mollie go with Cathy and Sam come with me," Danny said. Mollie and I walked walked towards the woods on one side of town and, Sam and Danny walked in the opposite direction, at the same pace. We got to the edge of lake Eerie and the connection was still intact.

"This is Goth 1, come in Tech 1," Sam said through the walky talkys Tucker had given us.

"This is Tech 1, reading you loud and clear Goth 1," Tucker said.

"We're at the edge of town Danny says the connection is still intact."

"This is Llama 1, same message but from Lake Eerie," Mollie said into our Walky Talky.

"Llama 1,seriously?" Sam asked.

After our little experiment the five of us returned to Fenton Works. Danny and I side by side, walking exactly in sync without jolts or skipped steps. When we entered the house we saw two bags piled by the door and a third open in the middle of the room.

With a gulp we ran up the stairs and started throwing Mollie's stuff and my stuff into our respective suitcases. With a great heave, I pulled the zip shut. From Jazz's room I heard a similar sound, a zip being forced over an over full suitcase. I lifted the green thing clear off the ground and carried it out of the room. Meeting Mollie outside Jazz's room, I walked down the stairs. Danny followed with Sam and Tucker.

At the door we dumped our bags. Steven's suitcase had joined the pile now and we didn't have long until we left. Danny flicked on a ghost film (The fentons had lots of them) and we sat down.

With a quick "See you soon!" We left. Well Danny, I thought as we reached the airport. This is the real test of our connection.

I suppose it is, He replied.

I'll contact you when we land.

Alright.

We got off the plane, several hours later, and I thought, Danny I'm back in England now.

Cathy, I can still hear you! This link is seriously strong!

I'll talk to you later, I thought. I've got a giant cat to stop!

Okay, speak to you later! And we piled into Dad's car, heading back to Midway.


	10. Epilouge

Epilogue -

After almost a year the four of us got together again for one of Danny's most stupid, yet simultaneously brilliant plans. We were to gather all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and use their power to make the Earth Intangible so the disasteroid would pass straight through us. By some miracle it worked and well, we ended up here...

The four of us stood in the middle of a circle of camera men and people local to both Swad and Amity Park in Antarctica. Mum and Dad, Kenny and David (My older brothers), Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack, Sam, Tucker and Jazz (Now a member of Team Phantom) and my other friends were stood in front of us. Before we do anything I'm gonna reverse all the electricity in those cameras, to stop them broadcasting! I projected my thoughts to my family and friends.

Alright, I heard from all of the people I had thought to. I looked at each camera. With a small spark the switched off, the camera men didn't notice. Stepping forward, Danny looked, dramatically, around him. Together the four of us nodded, allowing the rings, or fire, to wash over us. Blue, red and white light flashed briefly and where once stood Cathy, Danny and Mollie Phantom and Shadow Spear now stood Cathy Holmes, Danny Fenton, Mollie Jones and Steven Holmes.

The entire crowd gasped and out of the corner of my eye I saw Valerie clapping.

She had hunted Danny and Cujo for most of her life as a ghost hunter and now she was accepting him! Above her I saw a slight discolour, only noticeable to a ghost or half-ghost, in the air. The discolour flickered and I saw Danielle, Danny's clone.

I smiled at her and she flew away.

Valerie Gray became a valued member of Team Phantom and helped out when possible. As her suit had been destroyed by Masters bloody Blasters, we, my family and I, helped her create a new one. Cujo, a ghost Dog that had destroyed Axion Labs in Amity Park, became Danny's dog and Amulet, the ghost cat that had been ravishing Midway, became my cat. Sam and Danny finally got together. And life went on, the same as always... sort of!


End file.
